


Cat husbands fixit AU

by Winterline13



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat husbands, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Info dumping, M/M, Multi, Not really a fic just random info dumping I put on my friend through discord XD, Some stories some facts, fixit au, really just a bit of everything :0, throws canon out the window tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterline13/pseuds/Winterline13
Summary: Infodumping about my Voltron fixit AU for my cat husbands smhNot really a fic just a bunch of random information I shoved at my friend XD
Relationships: Antok/Kolivan (Voltron), Antok/Kolivan/Thace/Ulaz (Voltron), Thace/Ulaz (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	Cat husbands fixit AU

**Author's Note:**

> Casual note that this absolutely throws a shit ton of canon out the fucking window especially bc I’m still at the beginning of season 3 wheeze help

Kolivan is the oldest cat husband hes a big ol sweetheart  
Antok is the BABY everyone give the baby SMOOCHES he's the youngest by about a year but he and Ulaz were dating before the family formed, so he and Ulaz are the most experienced funnily enough.  
THACE,,,,, THACE IS A HUGE FAMILY MAN HE WANTS ***KIDS DAMMIT*** LET THE MAN BE A DAD  
And Ulaz.....he's in it for the snuggles sobs he just wants family snuggle time smh

So in fixit AU,, Thace survives the explosion and manages to get into an escape pod and is just hanging around in space before legit bumping into the castle of lions and everyones like "OH SHIT THACE"  
This would be After they discover the Blade and all that   
But they get the poor man inside get him healed up get him some fucking food and quality husband snuggles smh  
So he lives! He just has some nastee ass burn scars all down the right side of his body and he's a sensitive baby please smooch gently ;;  
Iirc in canon when Antok gets Stabbed with Magic they just kinda,,,leave his body??? So in fixit au he falls off the platform where he was stabbed and into space. One of the lions ends up grabbing him and oH SHIT HES BARELY ALIVE!!! So SHOVE that man into a fixit pod give him some husband snuggles after the fight. This would be before Thace bumps into the Castle of Lions so when Thace rolls around Antok is still recovering but that means Thace gets a minimum of two husbands to snuggle

Anyway so Ulaz just,,,,yote himself into a black hole for some reason so in fixit au,,,  
Man idk wtf would happen in fixit au.   
He probably puts the ship on autopilot and yeets out of an escape pod like last second like the dramatic lil hoe he is.  
Bangs into the castle windshield giving everyone a heartattack as they're all mourning.  
Pops up on the communication screen with a lil wave and holding a bloody nose from when he bonked his head on the control panel from banging into the castle like "sup bitches"  
ABSOLUTELY gets an earful from all of his husbands after getting out of the fixit pod.   
Thace refuses to give him smooches for a few minutes but caves bc "ULAZ U FUCKING BITCH I THOUGHT U DIED FUCK YOU"  
Antok the clingy lil bean he is absolutely refuses to let Ulaz out of his sight for longer than a bathroom trip for the next few weeks until their next battle w/ Zarkon. Even Kolivan is more clingy than usual, making sure Ulaz stays within earshot at all times for a while.  
Thace takes a while to warm back up to Ulaz, stating constantly how stupid Ulaz was for risking his life like that and how much of an idiot and moron he is and just worried husband jarble,   
Eventually tho Ulaz gets back on good terms with Thace by helping him through a nightmare but that takes a long while ;w;;

I WILL SAY THO THE FOUR A B S O L U T E L Y LOVE PLAYING POKER AS A PAST TIME  
And it's training too for when they're undercover!! Bc if they can keep a straight face while telling a lie in a poker game it translates to keeping a straight face while telling a lie when your life is on the line.  
No one will ever expect it but Antok is the reigning champion of Poker amongst the cat husbands lmfao.

Also I want u to know that they absolutely sleep in a giant pile and sometimes have Keith and Shiro join them bc of their Galra parts. And it's fucking cute

Also yes I'm making the executive decision once the universe is freed from Zarkon and son and whoever else, Thace brings home a kid to their humble little home on some world where a bunch of other Blade members and other Galra settled. He just brings the lil kid in, holding her close, goes into the kitchen where everyone else is working on dinner and announces.  
"I have a child."  
Ofc this sends everyone into a bit of a panic. Where did he find the kid?? Is it his kid?? Whose kid is it?? WHY did he bring home a CHILD randomly??  
Come to find out that the mother had died shortly after giving birth, and the father was no where to be found. So some Galra doctors were trying desperately to find a family for the child so she could grow up ok since baby Galra require a heck of a lot of touch and snuggles to grow up healthy. So Thace decided that with four dads, the kid would have plenty of love and touch to go around.  
So he brought home the child :)  
Antok INSTANTLY fell in love and was probably the one to name her Attalii, and he and Thace are constantly struggling to be the one to hold the baby. Eventually this will end in all three falling asleep on the couch in a pile and it's cute uwu  
Ulaz was a little hesitant. Sure he wanted a kid *eventually*, but not *now*, he wanted more time to just fuck around and have fun now that he actually had the time to just be himself and didn't have to mask away that dramatic part of himself. But he begrudgingly fell in love when Attalii made her first noises, a squeak directly at him when he was holding her one night. He nicknamed her Squeaky ever since.

Kolivan however.... he was absolutely torn. On one hand he understood *why* Thace brought home the child. She needed help, he wanted to give that help. On the other hand...he didn't like that Thace didn't talk with everyone first, that he didn't confirm that he could do this...   
Kolivan was distant at first. Partially for the reason above, feeling somewhat betrayed by the situation...but also because he was scared of getting close. He'd almost lost all his husbands MULTIPLE times throughout fighting Zarkon, he didn't want something to happen just to cause him to lose someone new, too...so for a very long while he didn't get too close to Attalii.

Then one night, Attalii was a few months old and she got sick. Really, really sick. Kolivan was the only one awake when he heard her coughing in Antok's arms beside him. So he sat up and gently patted the baby's back..only come to find out, she's got a raging fever.  
He frowned, picking her up and holding her in his lap. This caused Antok to wake up and sit up in confusion, watching Kolivan delicately hold this coughing baby as he tries to gently shush her. "You'll wake up your fathers.. what happened to you little one." He whispered, gently brushing some of her fur out of her eyes. "shh, hush now little one.. we don't want to wake your fathers up."  
"kolivan..?" Antok and Kolivan flinched, looking over to find Thace just waking up, evidently the one who mumbled that, and Ulaz propped up on his elbows looking at everyone from his far end of the bed. "what's wrong..?"  
Kolivan frowned. He knew how much Thace adored Attalii, he didn't want Thace to worry any, but... "..i think she's ill." He murmured, looking down as Attalii started coughing again. Everyone sat up and scooted closer. "I don't know why... I've.. never taken care of a baby before." Kolivan mumbled, gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb.   
Thace gently reached over and picked her up, much to Kolivan's chagrin. Something felt empty when he wasn't holding Attalii now.  
But Thace just expertly used two fingers to rub at her chest, seemingly whatever that did cleared up her coughing as she settled back down and went to sleep. "Probably just a little sinus infection, cold maybe." Thace murmured, now seeming unworried. "She'll probably be okay by tomorrow."  
"Probably?" Antok frowned, flopping over Kolivan's lap.   
"Shouldn't we take her to a doctor?" Ulaz questioned. Thace shook his head, gently cradling Attalii.   
"No, they won't be able to help. Best we can do is watch her and let her ride it out." He murmured gently.  
And so the whole family stayed up all night watching over the baby. Kolivan insisting for the first time ever to hold her as much as possible. This... this scared him. What if this meant he lost her before he even got to know her..? What if this meant he missed his chance to spend time with her? What if she was sick because he didn't hold her enough? What if it was his fault?  
Eventually everyone else fell back asleep as dawn came. Kolivan stayed awake, letting his husbands lean on him as he held Attalii in his arms, following Thace's instructions any time she started coughing again.  
Sure enough by later that afternoon she seemed to be doing better, and everyone was relieved.  
Kolivan just... sighed in relief as soon as Thace declared her better, saying it was probably just an overnight thing. They'd watch her tonight just to be sure but it shouldn't come back.  
Once again Kolivan insisted on holding her for the next like 12 hours, refusing to let anyone else take her. This was the longest he'd held her....and holding tiny lil baby Attalii in his arms...he was reminded how small everything was. How small they were in comparison to the universe. How small...and yet how *precious* life is. He was reminded of what they were fighting for all this time, what they fought for, and what they won. He was reminded of what it meant to fight for someone.   
Anything you heard about Kolivan crying on the couch while holding a baby is a lie. A flat out fabrication and it never once did happen. Though Antok could have swore he heard soft sobs from the living room where he knew Kolivan was--

**Author's Note:**

> Have my headcanons and info dumping lmao if people like this I’ll do more :0


End file.
